


在古龙顶

by etoilechat



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 无名王/龙狩，有自我推断和未经验证的假设。他们不属于我，我也不知道他们属不属于对方，这是一场百余年后的重逢。
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	在古龙顶

连绵无尽的雪雾飘浮在冰与岩石相互镶嵌的高峰上，贴得很近，像一层破旧不堪的旧衣，像是大海的波浪对海的掩藏。没有人知道古龙顶之上掩藏了多少秘密，送入耳际的到底是风暴的狂啸、龙的低语还是关于世界奥义的阐述，没有人分得清。一切在这里静静地孕育着，死去的和残余的，古老的与新生的，一片数千米海拔以上的荒芜乐土，曾经演化过的文明都离得很远。启蒙以外的土地，孕育启蒙的土地，广阔而连绵起伏的山峦把在这里相聚的秘密撕扯开、分隔开，为使它们更茂盛地生长。

翁斯坦曾有的一切齐整地放在山门外。等待，看见服侍的王，然后向着王所在的地方阔步踏去，这是他在登上龙背前所做的。他已经等了很久，久到忘记开场白而只记得单膝下跪，把十字枪双手平举献到王的面前。他连王的脸都没有看清，就急匆匆地跟着那个高大的身影去了，脑袋里仿佛滚煮着一锅汤。我们的旧日，我赤诚的心，我作为效忠者的情感，我作为效忠者对此信仰的虔敬。无意识的忠诚把此刻的翁斯坦嚼碎了扯烂了再和这番情感一同重组，他像饥肠辘辘的野兽一样跟随着转瞬便被风雪掩埋的零落痕迹。这一次不同了，这一次，痕迹的尽头不再是破碎而布满青苔的圣像遗迹，而是他的信仰本身。

金狮盔甲下是一身简陋的亚麻衫，很难想象这就是王下四骑士骑士长的作派。亚诺尔隆德，光芒尽归于此；亚诺尔隆德，神与奇迹之都。作为神族一员的翁斯坦即便在匆匆出行时，也必定讲求体面。但他要见的是这一位，他所做的一切都有意得不能再有意，而又无意得不能再无意。火焰纪元以前的无边黑暗，即便是神族也居于嶙峋的山岩之间，在敌袭或商议时能迅速回到地面以下。荣光的最初，火种的萌芽，血肉之躯以下搏动不休的狰狞的心脏。这份朴素如涌泉一样滋养着翁斯坦的灵魂，即便他孤身上路，身后再无亚诺尔隆德。他走了很远，走出了罗德兰，走出了葛温的纪元，而他能保有身为骑士的灵魂，不至于没落在前来的道路上。

身着盔甲的翁斯坦并不壮硕，若与其他神族相比，他站直了也只到太阳神子的胸前。卸下了盔甲的翁斯坦就更小了，无论是在他身前御龙的太阳神子，还是他屁股底下的风暴领主都忠实地衬托出这一点。他一时感到茫然又莫名其妙，还有冷，真冷，心脏咚咚咚地跳完了一阵，发完一阵激动得脸红耳赤的大汗，北风刮过来，冷得他再缩小一圈。这里就是古龙顶了，他低头看。他不是在猎龙，却能在这么高的地方俯瞰，这是第一回。是了，骑龙，这是他的第一回，他脑筋突然转得很慢，眉头皱到了一块，好看而老实的脸上因为多出的褶皱多积了点雪屑。

一个和缓的转弯，一龙二人以一道拉长的弧线划开呼啸不止的风，无名的王的余光扫过来，金色的眼睛明亮而抖落出些变换难测的笑意。他单手驱使他的同伴，空出来的手，慢慢把厚厚几圈围巾解开，利落地塞到了翁斯坦的怀里。要是翁斯坦再因寒冷而缩小一些，就很难看见了。翁斯坦下意识搂紧了那团织料，很快又松开，他坐得再端正些。

凌乱白发之间，熟悉的面部轮廓裸露出来了，挺拔，自傲，不近人情，却火热而和煦。翁斯坦不知道他的王在别去后经历了什么，眼前的这张脸在雪光的散射下显得黑黢，和居于厚重石墙内的太阳次子相较，有如黄铜之于白银。这只是匆忙的一瞥，要注视还会有更多的时间，但要知道发生了的事情却未必。短暂、短暂的碰撞，当下的翁斯坦与当下的无名的王的会面，像钢刃碰撞时铮的一声，所目睹的割过翁斯坦的眼睛。他浑身僵硬，只有高高束起的红发在动，迎着风飘扬招展，沟壑里的血，白雾中的虹。

“到了。”

风暴领主在王的授意下放缓了降落的速度，但这仍像俯冲。混种龙嶙峋坚硬的头颅冲破重重稠密的积雪云，鳞片与细碎的冰片相击，在半空中像陨石群一样奏响，震颤二人的鼓膜。翁斯坦头晕目眩，甚至觉得胃袋随着翼翅鼓动的风声而阵阵痉挛。天。他闭上眼睛，把手里攥着的抓得更牢，大腿夹紧龙颈，夹得控制施力的神经失去知觉——可别把它勒死了，他的脑子断断续续地思考。

停了下来。无名的王稳当地落到地上，而翁斯坦还保持着那个傻气的姿势——上半身东歪西倒的，下半身却绷得发僵发紧，甚至还闭着眼。他听见无名的王重复了一下先前的词节，沙哑低沉，发音古怪。那是龙语，他不明所以。没过一阵，无名的王反应过来，拍一拍他绷紧的肩膀，用他们共同的语言再重复了一遍。

“到了，翁斯坦。” 

眼前眩晕一片的骑士慢慢地松了劲， 僵直着身体站到了雪地上。午后的新雪，漫天飞舞的冰粒在依稀的霞光里泛黄，在疾风中摇晃出一片昏沉的光，逐渐消弭了。天穹暗下来，云层将要迁徙，普蓝色的夜晚日复一日地造访古龙顶。雪还是松软的，踩下去像是新翻的泥，让他的心安下来。他，他们，自岩层间来的族裔，并不习惯天空。安全感，骑士小小地吐出一口白气，双手捧了无名的王赐他暂用的织物，跟着、或者贴着这个不能再熟悉的身影亦步亦趋地在山地里挪动。接踵而至的是强烈的疲倦感——罗德兰境内的路，到底有多少？又到底是走了多少条，他面前的道路才将他指引向王的方向？累，太累了，他像是忘了自己为什么来，想要努力地和王搭一搭话。多说几句，或许会好些。他想起来了，又沉默了。路太长了，太遥远了，他启程的目标也被抹消，不具意义了。在这条一人（无名的王）宽的小路上，暮色中所有的影子渐渐相溶。

一路想着，素以武艺高强见闻的骑士长甚至都没有察觉到无名的王在他跟前停住了脚步，冻得发红的、略有些棱角的鼻子就这样撞上了他的王的后背。好热，这是第一。好硬，这是第二。他吃痛地揉着鼻梁，往后拉开了一步，暗地祈祷无名王并没有察觉他的失态（其实他的王向来不讥讽人，有些时候还会宽厚过头，没有什么好担心的）。抬头看，无名王现居的山洞就展露在了他的面前。这里的黑暗不同于丛林中的那一种，没有危险的预兆，也没有使人不安的异味，这是经由经验充足之人长年累月驯服得来的安逸。几件齐整铺在地上的皮料泛着细密的光，一旁有装在木箱里零零碎碎的石制工具，和小型的武器摆在一块，其中有一些已经很陈旧。

习惯黑暗的双眼窥视着，从无名的王背影的遮挡下遗漏的数个角落间。他理应把这些区域看作无名王的私人领域，他熟习的礼节在他耳畔喃喃细语。但他没有。他站着，立在那里，短短数秒，从岩石的纪元到火的纪元那数百、上千年，像蜃影一般粼粼浮动，穿透过他单薄有力的身体，归于一口浅浅的叹息。记忆来时，它便会主宰一切。不再重视此时、此在、手中紧握着什么的流浪骑士，曾经以为自己可以幸免，终于站在了这道间隙前，他的心却源源不断地涌出了温热的情感。不变的，素朴的做派。未曾更改的，始终高尚的，他的主。时日明明已经消耗了这样多，翁斯坦本人也消耗了那么多，眼前的一切却像是一场永远能回去的梦。他站着，有那么一个闪念，他站着就像是数千年前的自己立在无名王营帐的前方。

有什么突兀地在闪动。翁斯坦突然感到有一些惋惜，惋惜自己不能长久地沉浸在那种感觉之中，他眨了眨眼。

闪闪发亮的是那金色的眼睛。太阳的子裔会分享太阳的光，继承却不等同于传递。太阳长子曾受封作日光王子，那很贴切。即便来得突然，那光辉也没有让翁斯坦受惊吓，或是生发出畏惧、产生自我检讨的心情。那光辉并不威严，亦非刺眼。太阳长子就这样直面他，看着他，对他说话。

“挪开一点，翁斯坦。”

眼神不能做到的（使翁斯坦吓一跳），无名王的话音却做到了。他的喉咙已经像是另一种生物的喉咙，神族之间的话语，对这声带来说陌生而难以捉摸。翁斯坦这一简短而熟捻的姓名，被他叫来，却像是一串戳破了的昆虫卵囊。无论如何，话语的大意，翁斯坦还是能够辨认得出——凭他们的默契！翁斯坦拭着眼角的泪滴回过神来，惊愕地发现自己在方才的那一惊诧中，痛痛快快地笑出声来，甚至还笑出了眼泪。那注视着他的和煦眼睛更像是在含笑了，骑士颇有些羞赧地把眼角剩下的一点点泪光迅速除尽，止住了笑，后知后觉地发现他的王也笑了，只是声音太过低沉，难以辨别。

翁斯坦朝旁侧迈开一步，目光沿着无名王半举到腰间的枪尖往外看，一丝璀璨的雷光急窜而出，在昏暗的洞穴内划出一道明亮的光河，经久不散。即便在翁斯坦辨明了那堆被引燃的火堆上挂着的是什么种类的肉后，外头的林丛仍然披挂了朦胧的光晕。无名王弯下腰，把十字枪轻轻摆放在毡床的边上，姿态自然地坐到火旁，招翁斯坦来烤火。

鹿肉。翁斯坦想，他的手指摩挲过腰间的元素瓶，笨拙地盘坐好。他不记得上次有新鲜的食物摆在面前是什么时候了，即便是在王城的那最后几年，太阳次子久病不愈，事无大小几乎全权交由大祭司苏利文决断。他常领到路途漫长且琐碎的任务，其余的时日便是困顿在大教堂内守卫所有的神，已逝的神，在石刻上的神，以及一名不在任何一处的神。有心无力的感觉是强烈的，就像他膝盖关节在冷的天发作的那一阵凄迷的隐痛，他的手指摩挲过病灶的所在，在太阳长子面前伸直了腿脚。金黄的脂膏被焰舌上流淌，偶尔几滴没入薪柴当中，轻微的滋滋响声似乎能比太阳长子驱使的光辐射出更多的热量。他的胃袋使劲在他的腹腔里扭动了一下，仿佛要和他本人较劲。盐的味道，鹿肉的腥味，断口处很齐整，有些许风干的痕迹，他眨一眨眼睛，差点被变了风向的柴烟熏出眼泪。他的胃里面装的还是那些酸液吗，还是说换成了澄黄的元素液。他尽量胡思乱想，躲避一路上的见闻，躲避如影随形的挫败感。

王啊，你的枪仍是一样锐利，你的技艺仍如天赐般高超，你的眼睛仍然明亮透彻。王啊，你是否已经看透了将要发生的一切，你的手又是如何地触摸过渺茫的未来。翁斯坦的牙齿大片大片地露出，他无法顾及仪态，有一股酸液顺着鼻甲的后端淌进胃里，使长久漂泊后的第一口鲜肉五味杂陈。他已无法发出质问，他已无法对任何事物忤逆，所以他以牙齿撕咬的动作代替了记不清楚而仍耿耿于怀的话语。他的手指上有茧，但不再纯粹是操纵武器磨砺出的茧，而更多是缝补一件皮甲，修复一双行路靴，攀上一座断桥的茧。他像一颗被投入卷幅世界中的芥子，在血和脓浆之间淌过，不知道该沾染什么，不知道是否已被沾染。他不是对苏利文的作为一无所知，但他又要如何过问。火的纪元披上了腐朽的新衣，世界深处的柴架和滴血的太阳同时为世界的存续与破灭发光发热，而翁斯坦本人仅是两份契约的持有者，全部献给太阳，一份已经随着契约对象的湮灭而破碎，一份磨蚀得失去了任何痕迹。他的齿尖叩在鹿的腿骨上，干哑的摩擦声钻进牙髓。

失去名字的太阳长子，又要如何过问。

用餐结束了，简朴的餐食不需要太过仔细的收拾。无名的王挪到了毡床的边上，像是漫无边际而散乱的拼接皮毡上还有一个小小的位置能够应许他人。他窸窸窣窣地移除了身上的披挂，手臂勾着出了神的翁斯坦拉进了那一片他身体组成的半个弧里，填补出个完整的椭圆。翁斯坦像是冷，冷得发抖，身上却被火和无名的王烘得火热。无名的王那称得上是庞大的躯干轻微舒展开，并不打扰后背朝着他的翁斯坦，阻隔偶尔变改方向的寒流。

“我该如何称呼你，我已不记得你的名字。”

“你已经称呼我了，翁斯坦，我听得见。那是足够的。”

这是在古龙顶的第一个夜晚。


End file.
